


Always Remember Your First

by venusinthenight



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Community: femslash100, Crush at First Sight, F/F, First Girl Crush, High School, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen-year-old Cosima, and her first girl crush. Pre-series, obvs.</p><p>Written for femslash100 challenge #394: First.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Remember Your First

Cosima is fifteen years old, still in that strange phase of life where everything and nothing make sense all at once, and she thinks she knows what she wants and who she is but she really doesn't.

It all becomes clearer one day as she is walking down one of the many hallways at her high school to her biology class. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees someone -- another student.

Another _female_ student.

She flashes a hypnotic smile at Cosima, her olive skin glowing under the fluorescent lights, every other student in the hallway becoming light particles surrounding her. Cosima can feel something rushing through her body, something that had typically been reserved for seeing a cute boy, _but oh my god, this is a girl!_ Cosima thinks. _And holy shit, she's hot, and I want to get to know her and... and..._

The bell rings, and Cosima runs, unable to finish her thoughts.


End file.
